


Day 1: These Bonds We Have

by JudeMathis



Series: Keith's Birthday Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Bonds, Day One, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Waterbending & Waterbenders, keith's birthday week, keithbirthdayweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1 (18th): BondsLast Airbender AU: A new group of friends and a new team, a family that Keith thought he would never have especially ones that were from different nations. He created bonds with each of them, but the one bond that was most important to him would have to be with Shiro. But how far will that bond actually go? SheithLance and Shiro - WaterbenderKeith - FirebenderPidge and Hunk - Earthbender





	Day 1: These Bonds We Have

 

**Keith’s pov**

Embers flew up from the fire that we were huddled around with the sounds of laughter in the background coming from my friends. Lance was telling some goofy story again from when he was just a child dealing with a few of his older siblings from the things that they did together when they went outside of the village. It sounded like he did have a lot of fun with his family though which was a lot different than what I had growing up. I had been an orphan for as long as I could remember until a Firebender soldier named Yemak found me in the streets one day who ended up becoming my caretaker. If it wasn’t for him, I probably wouldn’t of lasted very long in the streets, but I ended up failing him once I got kicked out of the army because of some disciplinary issues that would keep me from becoming a soldier. I felt like a failure afterwards which kept me from facing Yemak causing me to make the decision that I was going to leave to travel instead, maybe it would help me find answers about my unknown family. People knew that my father was a Firebender, but nothing was known about my mother since she just seemed to disappear into thin air before I could even remember her. I also got strange looks from the people while the rumors that had been heard about me since they thought that I wasn’t a full Firebender. I didn’t know why they thought that though as there wasn’t any proof to show that I was only part, I wouldn’t know though which was mainly why I was searching for answers. That journey lead me to the group that I am with now as Shiro was the first one that I had meant after he had helped me recover from the injuries from a fight that I got stuck in. I remember most of the fight and the pain that I felt, but the aftermath and Shiro mending to my wounds were a blur. According to him though, I was unconscious and feverish for most of it which was mainly why I didn’t remember anything after the fight. I do remember the day that I met Shiro though like it was yesterday since it was one that I could never forget.

_ I had made the decision to travel to the Northern Water Tribe, maybe this tribe would finally have the answers I needed to learn more about my mother. The searching at the Earth Nation gave me no answers though which was why I moved on from there deciding to head to the water tribes next. I needed to find these answers because it was just so confusing about not having them, I wanted to know more about my mother. It was a struggle trying to find a way to reach the Northern Water Tribe, but eventually I was able to get a boat to cross the ocean that would take me there. I called myself lucky being able to get some warmer clothes that would help with the journey since frostbite and hypothermia was the last thing that I wanted to happen. I let out a small sigh though before the boat took off over the water heading toward the frozen turf that hopefully had the answers that I was looking for, if I could find them. I wouldn’t know until I got there though and if the trip was going to be worthless or not since the Fire and Earth Nation obviously didn’t have them. The Air Nation wouldn’t help either because that nation didn’t exist anymore, the airbenders were dead and it was unknown on if there were any still alive. _

_ Hours turned into days before the ship finally came to a stop while the snow did start to fall from the clouded sky that was above my head. This was actually my first time seeing snow as heavy as this since it never snowed this heavily back at the Fire Nation so it was exciting seeing something like this happen. A smile graced my lips though before I thanked the captain who brought me here, I grabbed my things to start making my way toward the city of the Water Tribe following the path of the map. I just hope that I can get there before the snow gets worse or if I somehow got lost since this place was very new to me. The only thing that I wanted to know though was what I could learn about my mother if anyone knew about the dagger that was her’s at one time. I couldn’t get my hopes up though since there was a chance that this tribe knew nothing about the dagger or my mother, it wouldn’t hurt to try though since someone out there somewhere has to know something about the secrets that is behind this heirloom. Time ended up becoming a blur as I wandered through the snow which ended up turning into a full blown blizzard making it difficult to see anything that was in front of me, I couldn’t even see my hand or the map anymore. I was completely and utterly lost with a useless map that was hard to see in the blizzard, I needed to find shelter though before hypothermia would set in. Hopefully, a cave or something will be nearby so I could get a fire going and some shelter from this terrible blizzard that I got myself lost in. _

_ Eyes flickered open slightly as a shadow was leaning over me like it belonged to a person, it was too hard for me to tell though as everything was just a blur and numb. Voices were heard before something was draped over me like the weird shadow was trying to help me get warm, I couldn’t think why I needed to be warmed up though. I didn’t even feel cold anymore. The voices continued though before everything just faded away into darkness once more leaving me at the hands on whoever was the owner of those voices. Bits and pieces came flooding in afterwards though from voices to catching glimpses of someone leaning over me _

_ “Still feverish.... Starting to shiver... you’re okay.... Just rest.” _

_ I took the stranger’s advice to rest letting my consciousness take me away because of how exhausted I felt. Rest sounded good and I wasn’t going to argue about it, maybe I would feel better after I got some more sleep. _

I was thankful to Shiro for saving me that day since hypothermia would of killed me if it hadn’t been for him finding me. That was also when everything started for us as I was able to find the answers that dealt with my mother and the dagger that once belonged to her. My mother was apart of the Northern Water Tribe being apart of the Blade of Marmora which was a unique group of Waterbenders because of the skills that they had. She was an amazing healer and an excellent Waterbender before she just disappeared, but why she disappeared was unknown. The Blade of Marmora didn’t even know what had happened to her, but there was a chance she might of been captured or possibly killed depending on what the Fire Nation decided to do with her. I was still searching for her though because of the chance that she might be alive, I wasn’t going to give up until I got those answers which so far has proved difficult to find. It would take time, but I knew that traveling with Shiro and the others made the journey a lot easier and less lonely. I finally had a family though which was something that I thought I never would of had because of how long I had been by myself until I got found by Yemak and then Shiro. If it wasn’t for them then I probably wouldn’t of made it to where I am now, hopefully, I can return to Yemak though and ask him for his forgiveness. Who knows if he will though? I’ll leave it up to him if he decides to forgive me or not.

Giving a small breath, I leaned my head back as the others had moved to settle down for the night after deciding who was going to take first watch for the night. We had to be careful though since the Fire Nation or anyone that would see us a threat would show up at any time, it was normal though since you could say that we were on the run from the Fire Nation. I lost track of how many times we had encountered them already and how we were lucky to escape, but not without injury though. My thoughts were broken by Shiro’s familiar voice

“Keith?”

Our eyes met as a small smile graced my lips while he moved to take a seat next to me, probably wanting to spend some time with me. We usually did once everything was settled in the camp since Shiro was the one who lead the group because of the experience that he had when it came to battle. I rested my head down against his shoulder as Shiro moved to grab hold of my hand giving it a slight squeeze

“Are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet tonight, you’re normally not this quiet.”

Nodding, I glanced up at him knowing that it was just his concern for me. He just wanted to make sure that I was okay because of me being quiet tonight

“I’m fine, just thinking that’s all.”

An arm was placed around my side while I used his shoulder as a pillow getting as comfortable as I could for the time being. It would be nice to have a bed to sleep it, but that would have to wait until we would be able to reach the next town and find an inn for a few days. But for now, we would have to deal with the uncomfortable ground, but it was a good thing that I could use Shiro as a pillow until we were able to get a comfortable bed to sleep in. The feeling of his lips were placed against my forehead as his hand started to move against my side in a gentle manner that usually helped me fall asleep, I knew that Shiro was going to take first watch for the night since it was normal for him to. Snuggling into him though, I closed my eyes to get some sleep for a bit since I was going to take over for Shiro once it was my turn to watch over the camp. A small smile graced my lips though because of our weird and strange little group that would forever be like a family to me for as long as we get to travel together like this.  


End file.
